


Government Whore

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halle lies to Matt, and now Mello is VERY unhappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata
> 
> This piece stems from my obscene out right HATRED for her ! 
> 
> So moving on: In this Halle wants what she can't have, so she's hell bent on destroying the bond that does.
> 
> -and the language is Lithuanian. The translation to the few phrases are at the bottom if you really want to know what he said, but I'm sure most of you can figure it out for yourselves. 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS SUPPORT BEATING ON WOMEN
> 
> Warning: Language and violence with very little sexual content(not from Mello's side though) . Mello will revert back to Mafia mode, so things will get pretty brutal. Also once this starts it goes pretty fast pace

"He's not home, Halle." Matt growled at the very insistent blond woman, who stood in the doorway of the apartment. Why did she have to come here and conduct business? Fuck, he hated the bitch.

"Yeah, well I think I'll wait right here." Her long slender fingers brushed Matt's shoulder . He immediately felt a sickening twinge and wanted Mello home.

"Suit yourself." The red-head sounded less than excited as he made his way back to the couch. Halle took a seat in the chair in front of the inattentive gamer.

The game's beeps and bleeps rang out into the apartment with an occasionally slew of colorful words as he made his way through his levels.

Halle leaned back and sighed, minutes later boredom took over and her playfulness kicked in. It wasn't hard to notice the equally long and slender legs as they opened to reveal black satin panties.

"What the fuck, Halle?" Matt asked, not believing her nerve.

The blonde woman smiled as she saw the look on the red-head's face. "So, you are paying attention."

"It's kind of hard not to when you're flaunting your covered pussy in my face." Matt snapped in a hateful tone.

"I just figured I might amuse the little house mouse while the big bad kitty cat is away." Halle snidely laughed.

Matt couldn't help but be disgusted.

"Why be faithful when he can't be?" She purred into his ear as her hand slid over his crotch area. He stared at her wondering if she was actually mental. Was she really trying to seduce him? In their apartment, the one he shared with Mello.

"Fuck you, Halle!" Matt yelled. "You don't know shit!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't I?"

Matt was stunned and in total disbelief at what she was trying to imply. "Get out!" He gritted through his teeth as Halle sat there with a smug look. "I said, get the fuck out!"

"Poor Matty-" She shook her head. " besides how would you know, anyway."

Halle pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes for a brief moment then pulled away. "You know how to reach me if you change your mind, or maybe we could set something up for the three of us."

"Like hell-" He growled. "keep dreaming."

Halle winked. "Just tell the boss I was here looking for him," She smiled as she finished her actual reason for being there and made her way to the door.

Matt punched the back of the door as it closed behind her.

He leaned forward as he braced himself against the wood, his mind now reeling with the possibilities of Mello cheating on him. Did he really believe what Halle had said? He knew she'd been after Mello for a while, since they'd become information partners due to his ever present battle with beating Near. He couldn't, could he?. Matt shook his head, but images that his insecurities concocted still attacked him. The seed had been planted.

"Lying bastard!" Matt gritted his teeth.

Matt tried to play a game. His cigarettes could only have a little calming affect. Hours later he heard Mello's bike pull in. The red-head waited until he saw the blonde man pass the window and the door swung open.

"Welcome home!" Matt greeted Mello with sarcasm.

The blonde was puzzled at the amount of energy his lover was exerting and for once not on a game. He stripped off his jacket and pulled Matt in for a kiss.

"Are you fucking Halle?" It slipped out of the red-head's mouth before he had time to think about the repercussions.

Mello blinked, " huh?"

"Matt, where the- huh?" He questioned still unable to grasp what was asked to him.

The red-head sneered. "Ask Halle."

"Ask her what, Matty?" Mello threw his hands up in the air. He was baffled as to where all this was coming from. When he left earlier yesterday Matt had been fine, actually great after a vigorous round of sex .

"Nothing!" He stated as he walked off.

Then it hit the blonde what had happened. "Was Halle here, by any chance?"

Matt looked at him incredulous. "So you're not going to deny it?"

"Deny what?" Mello asked before trying to pull his lover into his arms, but was rejected as Matt pushed him away. "What the fuck did she say to you?" He questioned annoyed as he watched his lover pick up his game.

The red-head glared at the other. "I told you it was nothing!"

"This is not nothing,Matt" His patience wearing thin. "What did she say?"

Matt grabbed his game off the cushion and turned it on, trying like hell to bury himself in his pixilated world. He didn't want to believe Halle, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if it was true. He knew Mello loved him and wouldn't hurt him, so why was he being like this. Why was he questioning the one person in the world who he trusted with everything? Was it jealousy that they might have had something before he came back into Mello's life. The blonde stood there fuming, his eyes burned red-

"Nepalikite, kol aš grįšiu, ar jūs mane supranti?" Mello's days with the Mafia flashed in his eyes. "Pasakykite taip, Matty! Pasakyk man, tu supranti?"

Matt bowed his head and whispered, "suprantama."

-And with that Mello stormed out of the apartment in a fit of rage bound for a place that would make hell look cozy and quaint once he's done.

**10 minutes Later**

Mello pulled into the complex of the ritzy condos. He parked the bike and flew up the stairway taking steps two at a time.

"Kur po velnių tu, kalė?" He called loudly to Halle through the front door. He didn't wait to be asked to come in, for all he knew she could have been entertaining. Mello stalked around the huge apartment, his anger grew more intense with every passing second. Where was she?

It was then he heard the water from the shower head hit the hollow basin and smiled. He'd caught her completely by surprise. He entered the bathroom much like he always did, quiet and unsuspecting. He slowly opened the shower door. "Eime su manimi!" Mello grit through his teeth as he pulled her from the shower by her hair and into the hallway. She hit the wall with a thud. "Ką galite pasakyti jam!"

Halle stood there shaking, unable to comprehend what Mello was saying.

"Jūs geriau man atsakyti!" He yelled at her like a devil.

Halle flinched slightly as his fist punched the wall beside her head. Her mind going in two different directions at once. She didn't answer him. She just stood there naked.

"Kas, nėra susipažinę mano gimtoji kalba?" His eyes burned in hatred at her.

It was not a shock when he felt her hand ghost over him. She had always been hard up for his cock, and nothing had changed.

"Why don't you just give it a try? Who knows, maybe you'll like it." She conveyed. "or how about just a little taste, he'll never know." and slipped her hand into his leather pants.

"Such a slut, Halle!" He growled. He quickly took her hands from inside his pants and flipped her face first into the wall. She went to speak but instead the offensive hand was gripped tightly. She let out a small yelp.

"This is the only taste of me you'll every get, bitch!" He told her as he shoved the fingers of her hand in her mouth and then slung her around. She lost her footing and landed at the foot of the bed.

"Now-" He looked at her. "what did you say to, Matt?"

Halle smiled at him. "Oh, Mello- I was playing with him. You know for a gam-"

Mello charged her, his hands wrapped around her throat tightly. "Don't !"

"Why not- the fucker doesn't mean shit to me." It wasn't easy due to air restriction, but her words were audible.

Without a second thought Mello's fist connected with her face repeatedly. He didn't hear her, in fact he didn't even register she was human anymore. The punches kept coming, until he dragged her off the bed and she hit the floor.

"He means everything to me, bitch!" He yelled as he pulled her back by her hair and then let go, pushing her forward. "Don't speak of me again, Halle or I'll make you regret it -got it." He went to walk away.

"You think he'll actually trust you now?" She laughed as she spit blood from her mouth. Her swollen face cupped in her hand. "I planted the seed of mistrust and all it's going to do is grow." She was like Mello in a lot of ways. They masked their pain well, by hateful words. "- Until it chokes the both of you."

He turned, "On second thought."

Mello's foot smashed into her face sending her backwards. He couldn't stop, she'd made him loose it. She could be right. He thought of life without Matt and knowing it would kill him. He kicked her over and over again. The sound of her rib cage shattering did wonders for him. He wanted more, he continued as long as his anger permitted.

**Minutes Later**

He noticed that Halle hadn't moved and stopped. "Oh come on bitch, you're making it to easy for me." He screamed at her, telling her she wanted to play, well here they are. He's not into dead fish syndrome. Halle didn't move or answer him. He bent down, and put his fingers to her throat. No pulse?

"I swear, Halle-" He laughed sadistically. "For all your talk, you have absolutely no stamina."

His abruptly stopped laughing, the days with the mafia returned to him. "Jega!" His voice cold as he kicked the woman that laid there. "Degs pragare , kale!" Mello couldn't help the poisonous feelings that flowed through him. He spat on her naked frame, as the disrespect was returned in full for what was given to him.

\- Then he turned and walk away.

Translations

1\. Do not dare leave until I get back, do you understand ? Nedrįsta palikti, kol aš grįšiu, ar tu supranti?

yes, Matty! Tell me you understand? Pasakykite taip, Matty! Pasakyk man, tu supranti?

3\. Understood! Suprantama!

4\. Where the fuck are you, bitch? Kur po velnių tu, kalė?

5\. Come with me! Eime su manimi!

6\. What did you tell him! Ką galite pasakyti jam!

7\. You better fucking answer me! Jūs geriau man atsakyti!

8\. What, not familiar with my native language? Kas, nėra susipažinę mano gimtoji kalba?

9\. Cunt! Jega!

10\. Burn in hell, bitch! Degs pragare, kale!


End file.
